Posts used in applications such as fencing, demarcation, signage etc are usually formed from steel, though in some applications (e.g. electric fencing) it is known to mould such posts from a plastic material.
Steel fence posts have been known for many years that are roll-formed to have a Y-shaped or T-shaped profile (i.e. in end view). The post may take the form of a picket and in this case may be provided (e.g. cut) with a pointed end to facilitate post driving into the earth.
Such steel fence posts are usually provided with a series of spaced holes in a flange thereof (i.e. in the so-called “stalk”, “stem” or “base web”) to enable strands of fencing wire to be secured to the post, usually by tying each wire strand to the post with a separate short length of wire tie, or by employing a wire “clip”. However, the wire can also be threaded directly through such holes. These holes are typically punched into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
In addition (or as an alternative) to the series of holes, the posts can be provided with a series of spaced passages that are usually machined to project right into the stalk from a distal edge thereof. These passages enable a strand of fencing wire to be moved into and retained in the passage, thereby securing the wire directly to the post. Again, these passages are typically machined into an already roll-formed post in a separate step.
It is known that such holes and passages in the stalk decrease the bend strength of a post, and can promote points/regions of post failure as well as points/regions for corrosion of fencing wire (e.g. when the wire is threaded through the holes or located in the passages). The holes and passages can also provide sharp catch points.
In addition, the existing systems for attaching wire to a fence post present a high degree of manual labour, and some of the ties employed also require the services of a skilled fencer.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,637,645 discloses a traditional wire tieing system for a T-post, but also discloses a ground anchor plate which can be located on a base web of the T-post. The anchor plate extends to the cross web of the T-post, and has a series of holes that receive teeth of the cross web therein. To secure the ground anchor plate to the base web, the sides of the plate must be hammered in with a tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,814,228 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,688 each disclose wire-type clips/clamps for securing a wire strand to a T-post. The clips/clamps are mounted at the stem of the T-post, but then extend to the extremities of the flanges of the T-post to secure the wire strand at those flanges.
GB 988,165 discloses a type of Y-post having a flange that is located to project on either side of a stem of the Y-post. A fixing member for securing a wire strand to the post has margins that need to be bent around the flange to secure fixing member thereto.
In a similar manner, FR 2,722,820 discloses a hollow post having a flange that is located to project on either side of a stem that projects out from the hollow post. A fastener has ends that can be bent around the flange. The present disclosure is not concerned with tube- or hollow-type posts.
WO 2005/090714 discloses a tubular post having a lobe to which a clip for a wire strand can be secured, with a screw preventing the clip from sliding along the lobe. Again, the present disclosure is not concerned with tube-type posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,940 discloses a two-part clamp for securing wires strands on either side of a T-post. A first clamp part clips around the stem and lateral flanges of the T-post, and a second clamp part (which also supports the wire strands) secures around first clamp part.
The above references to the background art do not constitute an admission that the art forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. The above references are also not intended to limit the application of the system and device disclosed herein.